


【转世】群秀篇

by WanwanwanDuZi



Category: 188男团
Genre: M/M, 娘娘腔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanwanwanDuZi/pseuds/WanwanwanDuZi
Summary: 被关小黑屋了呜呜呜呜……
Relationships: 耽美 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	【转世】群秀篇

【转世】群秀篇

李程秀  
第一次见到邵群是我在一家咖啡厅当学徒的时候，我站在吧台后面忙着手里的活儿，听见旁边的女店员激动地窃窃私语，大概在说进门的男客人很帅一类的。我好奇的抬起头，那瞬间，我承认，那男人的确长了一张倾国倾城的脸，浑身上下的穿搭每一件都很考究，每一件都在告诉别人它很贵。

这家咖啡厅坐落在CBD，我们的大老板是有很多追随者的老牌Barista，像这种一看就身价不菲的顾客我们也看了太多，不过这么帅的倒是头一个。

女店员站在收款机后面，等待着这位男顾客点单，脸上有着藏不住的痴笑。看了会儿菜单，那个男人开口道：

“请问你们的老板黄先生在吗？”

“有什么事吗？黄老板一般不在店里，有事情我可以帮您转告，先生。”

那个人摸了摸下巴，抽出一张名片，用修长有力的手指将它按在了吧台的桌面，“帮我问一下，黄老板多少钱能出山到我们公司现场调制两杯咖啡。”

说完便转身离开，还没走出两步，又扭头伸出食指指着女店员，口气相当傲慢：“跟你们老板说，只要肯出山，多少钱我都付得起。”

随即隔空点了点之前被他放在吧台上的名片，示意电话联系。

女店员拿着到手的名片压着喉咙尖叫，兴奋地和另一位女店员分享。他们给远在澳洲的黄老板打了一通语音电话，可惜了，我的右耳先天弱听，具体聊了什么，我听不大清楚，大致听见黄老板要走了邵群的联系方式，亲自和他联系。

我垂着头，仔细地捏着苹果派饼皮的花边。做好自己的工作就好，毕竟黄老板夸我做的法式点心是最合他口味的。

手指捏着花边，心里想的却是那位男顾客什么时候能再来。

邵群  
最近要和美国的一家IT公司签约，对方的投资人要求如果能喝到当年黄老板在美国游历时做的咖啡，那么他会毫不犹豫的投资。

他妈了个逼的美国佬，明明知道黄老板年事已高早就收山了，还他娘的难为人。

可能我打我生出来运气就好，公司新搬迁的写字间楼下就是抓不住的黄老板开的店。知道这个消息后我迫不及待的想要去找人。

人是没找到，但等来了一通电话，黄老板的。

开始，他给我推荐他的徒弟来帮我做咖啡，我是想拒绝的，当我听到他在电话里说出“李程秀”三个字的时候，我用右手的手掌贴在左胸的胸口，想要抑制那二十七年第一次因情而雀跃的心脏。

我这人的运气真的好，上辈子是，这辈子也是。

李程秀  
受老板之托我来到了那个叫邵群的男人的公司，那个男人在会议室里准备了所有制作咖啡的机器，我自己带了店里的原料。

和邵群在一起聊天的是布鲁托先生，美国投资方的代表人，从我进会议室开始，就用一种轻蔑的眼光不停打量我。

从小到大这种眼光就不停地出现在我的生活里，熟悉到麻木。我是别人口中的娘娘腔，胳膊细腿细，怎么锻炼怎么吃也胖不起来，个子也没有很高，站在人群里也容易被忽视。可笑的是，当我出现在人少的画面中，就会成为被从头到脚打量的那个，然后那些鄙夷的、轻蔑的、嘲笑的目光像针一样从四面八方刺在我身上。

不过幸福的是，我的爸妈很爱我，也很心疼我。他们总觉得是他们没生好，给我生了这副瘦弱模样，所以每次回到家，我就像是出海远洋的帆船回到了温暖的港湾。

我无视掉布鲁托的目光，挽起袖子，从磨豆子开始，认真冲调咖啡。无论我怎么讨厌布鲁托，我是收钱办事，那就好好干活。

我低着头忙着自己的事，其实我大学学的专业是英语，可是我并不想进公司当翻译什么的，我不喜欢和人打交道，不想多说话，不想面对那些奇奇怪怪的目光。我只想安安静静做些动手的活，我也很擅长，自己学做的西点也被黄老板称赞。

啊，说起来，黄老板算不算我的伯乐呢。第一次见我的时候，没有露出讨厌的目光，眼神和善温柔，这样的人，心肠都很好呢。

于是，我得到了一份很不错，又很体面的工作。

邵群  
真的是李程秀，当他出现在会议室门口的时候，我就确定了。

那天在咖啡厅怎么就没见到他呢？

但是他好像不记得我了，从他淡薄的，与我对视那一瞬间毫无波澜的眼神中。有一些失望感在心中徘徊，我以为他和我一样会记得我，我以为我们会有一个激动而喜悦的重逢。

然而，什么都没有。

这大概是神对我的惩罚，它让我过了奈何，喝了孟婆也记得那些过往。开心的、甜蜜的和我残忍的。

李程秀善良、坚韧、体贴。这么好的人，当初我怎么就那么混蛋。那些伤害是几世轮回能弥补的吗？

人性本恶，生而卑劣，那些所遇的善良与淳朴是天神的恩赐。可我却辜负了这些美好，神明收走了它。

但我邵群就是天生的运气好，我又遇到了李程秀，上天给了我一个重新追求李程秀的机会。这一次，我会好好待他，好好追他，让他重新爱上我。

美国佬的态度已经不重要了，我的目光，我的心情全部都倾注在李程秀身上。如果说认真做事的人身上会发光，那么李程秀就是这间会议室里最耀眼的光。灯光投射在他垂下的睫毛，在眼下打出一片阴影，秀气挺拔的鼻子，宝石红一样的嘴唇微微抿着，皮肤白而通透，专注的神情和温柔的气质，怎么看都令人赏心悦目。

这就是我喜欢的人，我身上最软的那块骨头。

李程秀  
布鲁托品尝了我的咖啡，惊讶的神色难以掩盖，我知道，邵群的合作稳拿了。这至少侧面证明了，我的手艺真的不赖。

邵群喝了我的咖啡，好像并不是很惊讶，他的反应似乎是我就应该做出这种极好的东西一样。

奇怪的是，他看我的眼神，不知道是不是我的错觉，那双深邃的眸子里是恨不得把人吃了的深情与渴望。

我感觉我的耳尖红了，脸颊也有点烫。

我见过很多种眼神，唯独没感受过这种，应该怎么形容？包含着爱慕的眼神。

这一定是我的错觉，一定是他的脸让我产生了错觉。这也许只是他为了拿下合同的一种讨好我的手段，我不能自作多情。

布鲁托很快签了字，临走时还对我说下次来中国，还希望喝到我的咖啡。

可能布鲁托先生想不到，等他再来中国时，我成了总裁夫人。不过这都是后话了。

那天之后，邵群经常来店里点名要我做咖啡。这所谓的经常，是每天。除了他出差，每天一定上店里报到，店里的小姑娘别提多高兴了。

有意思的是，每次出差回来，在点单的时候，都要有意无意和我解释一下，他没来的原因。

我开始觉得他很可爱，乍一看像只老虎，跟我说话却像只猫咪。

就这样，我们隔着吧台聊了三个月。

三个月后的一天，我晚班，夜里下起大雨，其他人都走光了，我自己留下做着打烊前的工作。我故意收拾的很慢，想等雨停，或者小一点再走。

我擦着桌子，听见门口的风铃响了，这么晚了，怎么还会有人？大概是躲雨吧。结果我抬头一看，邵群已经拎着一把湿淋淋的伞，站在我面前。

“雨太大了，你又没有车，我送你吧。”

我看了看窗外的雨，点头答应了。应该没有人会拒绝自己喜欢的人送自己回家吧。

邵群  
我没想到李程秀很痛快的答应我让我送他回家，我都开心疯了！

我们撑着伞走到离停车处不远的一个拐角时，看到了一个已经湿透的纸箱子里有一只蜷缩着、瑟瑟发抖的小狗，白色的，毛都湿的贴在了身上。

李程秀抱起湿漉漉的纸箱，准备把他带回家。

我萌生了一个奇怪的想法，会是我们的茶杯吗？但是看品种，应该不是，但还是和我们很有缘。

到了车门口，李程秀犹疑着不敢上车，我想他怕是狗和湿哒哒往下淌水的衣服弄脏我的车座。我伸手开门连人带狗一起怼了进去。

路上的积水很严重，李程秀租房子的地方太偏僻，狗也不像能挺很久的样子。担心也好，私心也罢，我和李程秀商量去我的公寓住。

李程秀看着他怀里的小狗，用清澄明亮的眼睛看着我，同意了。

到了我家以后，我打开热水器，把人和狗都拎进了浴室，去卧室给李程秀找了一身我的干衣服，又翻箱底找了几件柔软又不常穿的衣服拿出来准备给狗铺个睡觉的床垫。

我打开冰箱，煮了点肉馅，拌了剩米饭。大半夜的，哪里找狗粮去，凑合吃把小家伙。看在李程秀的面子上，好好对你。你要是敢咬他，我就咬你。

李程秀洗了好一会才出来，看着他白而纤细四肢，衣领外一节修长的脖子，让我慌张的别过脸。

不能心急，不能心急。说过要好好追他的。

我草草冲了个澡，出来就看见李程秀把小狗放在一张凳子上给他吹毛。

这狗毛蓬蓬起来才勉强看得出是个什么品种，像是博美，估计是博美和什么狗的混血吧。眼睛圆圆的，也很可爱，不知为什么被人遗弃了。

李程秀见我出来，起身想要给我吹头发，家里就这么一个吹风机，还被拿来吹狗了。我一把将他按回沙发上，从他手中拿过吹风机，给他吹头发。刚拿过吹风机，李程秀就打了一个小喷嚏。

这人，不先照顾自己，先照顾狗。

我踢了一脚在我旁边狼吞虎咽吃饭的杂种博美，都怪你。

李程秀  
邵群在给我吹头发，我的心跳得好快。

我能想象得到他修长的指节分明的手指在我发间轻柔穿梭的样子，指腹碰触到我敏感的头皮。究竟是头皮太敏感，还是因为邵群的指尖带着电？

热风吹过发丝，邵群温柔的手法让我舒服的闭上了眼睛。还是第一次被人这样照顾，被一个他倾慕的人。呼吸间是邵群衣服的味道，好闻的让我多吸了几口。我腾地睁开眼睛，剧烈的心跳让我听见扑通扑通的声音。

当我下定了某种决心的时候，邵群也关掉了风筒。

他站在我的身后，我仰起脖子，看着他。依旧是那双深情的眸子，还有浅笑的嘴角。

我咬了咬牙，抬起手臂抓住邵群睡衣的领口，把人拉了下来，亲吻他的嘴唇。

不知道什么时候，我就有了想要吻他的冲动。想吻他很久了。

亲了这一下，我就想要逃，他会觉得我恶心吧，像那些人一样。但是他没有。

他在我想要逃的瞬间，把我扳了过去，面对着他，加深了这个吻。

我开始小心翼翼，怕这是梦，怕不小心就破碎了。当我确定这是真的的时候，我只想热情的回应邵群。

我被他推倒在皮质的沙发上，舌头在彼此的口腔中翻搅品尝对方甜美的津液，我的双腿不自觉的盘上邵群劲硕的腰。邵群的裤子对我来说太过肥大，此时的裤管已经滑落到我的腿根，邵群的手顺着我的小腿一路摸了上来。

我像是被邵群轻易就能点燃的一团纸，整个人都在燃烧，虽然我没什么体毛，但我依然感觉到我的每个毛孔都炸开了。我羞于这种感觉，想在邵群的身子底下藏起来，难以启齿的欲望让我的身体愈发滚烫。

我躲开他的亲吻，蜷缩双臂，试图把头埋进他的胸口。

客厅的灯很亮，沙发旁边还有只小狗。我只觉得自己被他看得很清楚，被狗也看的很清楚。

邵群把我捞了出来，强硬地在我的脖子、锁骨和胸口留下暧昧的痕迹。我的手臂也被他从胸口拉出来，他攥着我的手，被情欲渲染的眼眸盯着我又强迫我抬起头，让我看着他是怎样在我手腕内侧留下青紫色的吻痕。

他赤裸的目光，和赤裸的我。

如果衣服迟早要被脱掉，那从浴室里出来就不要穿好了。我斜睨着，看着散落在地上的衣物。天哪，狗在看我。

我想要推开邵群，但是根本推不动，我哑声说着“邵，邵群，狗，狗…”

他把我接下来的话全都吞了进去，也是，想要一个箭在弦上的男人停下来，太不现实了。我知道自己很扭捏，像个娘们儿一样，但是这样我真的很害羞。

随即我眼前一黑，邵群的手掌蒙住了我的眼睛。

“不看就不会害羞了。”

我心头一烫，慢慢拉下蒙住我双眼的手掌，贴近我的嘴唇，亲吻他。

我好像不那么害羞，也不那么害怕了。

邵群得到了我的鼓励，动作更大胆了，他掰开我的四肢，用被我亲吻过的手的手指伸进我的嘴巴里抽动。我被这突如其来的动作吓到了，不知道该怎么办，任他在我的口腔沾尽唾液。

家里没有润滑，没有套，邵群用被口水浸湿的手指开拓我的后穴。我看得出他着急又隐忍的神色，我有点心疼，但也紧张的不知所措。

当我感觉邵群的手指撑满我的后穴后，换了其他的物件儿顶在入口。我开始微微颤抖，邵群摸着我的脸颊亲吻我的眼尾安慰我，平复我的情绪。那一刻，我感受到了被呵护被宠爱的感觉，它比性爱还要美妙。

到邵群进入我的那一刻，我痛的五官都在扭曲，样子一定很丑。邵群也并没有比我好到哪里去，难以进入的疼痛，让他皱起了眉头。我伸出手指抚平眉间的褶皱，尽量放松自己，抬起腰让邵群好进入一些。

当硬热的性器深埋在我体内的时候，欲望就像翻腾的泉眼，孜孜不倦地翻涌着。触电感从后穴的软肉迅速传到我的指尖、脚尖乃至发尖。

我感觉自己在哭，在流眼泪，邵群卖力耕耘的同时不忘替我吻去泪水，嘴里还念叨着“别怕，不哭。”

不是怕，除了有点疼，更多是幸福和满足的喜悦。我想，我的泪是甜的吧，邵群一定尝的出来，那是我溢出来的爱。

窗外是瓢泼大雨，久久没有停息。猛烈的雨点敲打着玻璃，像是我和邵群激烈缠绵的性。

黏腻的肉体贴在皮面的沙发上，每一个动作都会响起皮肤与皮料分开的那种声音，它灌进我的耳朵，那么的色情。

第二天早上，我在邵群的卧室醒来，身体被清理的很干净。我翻过身看着还在酣睡的邵群，那模样有些孩子的稚气，难得的一面。

我披上衣服，蹑手蹑脚的出了卧室，想去看眼狗狗。狗狗还在邵群衣服做的小垫子上睡觉，听见我过来就立刻醒了过来用毛乎乎的头顶拱我的手。

我摸着它的头，心想，就叫你茶杯吧，虽然我也不知道为什么会冒出来这个词。

我回头张望那间卧室，邵群，如果你能承诺永远，我便许你一生。

邵群  
没什么好说的，我爱他。

无论走过多少座奈何桥，喝了多少碗孟婆汤，哪怕跌进忘川，堕入地狱，也洗不清我对李程秀爱的记忆。

**Author's Note:**

> 被关小黑屋了呜呜呜呜……


End file.
